A Very Merry Christmas
by DarkStarGrl
Summary: Okay, i wrote this in the beginning of August then the site doesn't work, then my comp websites break down. Geez, anyway it's a Meilin And Syoaran christmas fic. it's not christmas i know, but i thought it would be fun. Enjoy!


Meiling's POV

Meiling's POV

I sighed to myself as I walked through the wet snow, shivering at each touch of it against my skin. It was 2 days until Christmas and I was going to be alone. Sure Tomoyo would come to visit me tomorrow night I'm sure but on Christmas morning I'll be all by myself. 

Wei is away visiting some relatives and just the other day Syoaran told me that he was going away with Sakura and her family for the holiday. I guess I'm just down on my luck, and have been now for two years, ever since he said those three words to her and not me. 

Finally I reached my apartment and went inside. Before doing anything else I went into my room and changed out of my wet clothes and into some dry ones. I had just gotten home from the mall. Tomoyo and I went shopping for presents together, but I'll have to get hers later when she's not around. Despite how jealous I might be of her I still got something for Sakura. It was a pink scarf with Sakura Blossoms embroidered along the ends. For Eriol, I got a navy blue sweater. 

I didn't buy anything for Syoaran though, because I decided to make him something instead. I bought a bunch of paper and got many pictures from Tomoyo. The next few hours of the day were spent cutting, pasting, and writing. When I was finally finished I couldn't help but smile at the job I'd done. Since I know he didn't have any memorabilia from our card capturing days I made a photo album entitled, " Card Captor Memories." Most of the pictures were of him and Sakura. I thought it best to leave me out of it since I know he doesn't really care about me.

I carefully picked up everything I had used and put it away in a drawer. Now that I think about it, I won't be completely alone. I haven't told anyone yet, but I'm going back to Hong Kong right before the holiday, not that anyone will care that I'm gone. The plane leaves at 9:00pm tomorrow night so no one will notice until a few days later. 

Tears welded in my eyes and began to run down my cheeks. Oh Syoaran, how I wish you could have loved me back. No matter what, you'll always be the one who owns my heart. Finally I burst into tears. I cried all that night until finally I had cried myself to sleep.

Christmas Eve…

Syoaran's POV

It's strange in a way. You think you know whom you truly love and then your heart betrays you, and you realized that you love someone else. That's what happened in my case anyway, and Sakura knows it too, because she feels the same. 

I had gone away to celebrate the holiday with Sakura and her family. Whenever I talked to her something was different, not the same as when I had said I loved her. When I looked at her I knew she could feel it too. Then she asked what Meiling was doing for the holidays and I couldn't answer her. To tell the truth I hadn't thought about it. It was then that I began to realize what a mistake I had made.

" You really do love her, don't you?" Sakura had suddenly asked. Finally it hit me like a bullet train. I did love her. I loved Meiling, and it took me all this time to realize it. I always realized how much sorrow she had gone through over the past few years. Then Sakura smiled at me and stood up bringing me with her. " Go to her Syoaran. You know you have to."

I smiled sadly at her and gave her one last hug. " Thank you Sakura," I whispered. Now I was running towards the train station, knowing I had to get back and tell her how I feel. I can only hope she feels the same way. 

The ride home was the most annoying thing in the world. By the time I got there it was 10:30pm. I ran all the way home and rushed through the door. " Meiling I'm home!" I yelled, but silence followed. " Meiling are you here?" I asked as I walked around the apartment. To my despair, it was empty. It was then that I noticed a package on the kitchen table. It was for me, from Meiling. On top of it was a small note. It read…

Dear Syoaran,

I know this won't get to you until after I'm gone but I still had to write it. I'm sure you noticed that I left your gift on the table. I hope you like it, because I worked really hard on it. You can open it as soon as you want. I just wanted to tell you that, even when I'm on Hong Kong, you'll always have my heart. I love you and there's nothing that will change that. I'm just sorry that you couldn't feel the same way about me. 

Love Always, Meiling

She went back…I couldn't believe it! I never thought she'd leave here, especially without saying goodbye to anyone. Without thinking I opened the box left for me and found inside a small book. As I read the cover and turned the pages a single tear fell from my eyes as reality hit me, she wasn't in any of the pictures. 

Yue, Sakura, Keroberos, Tomoyo, and I were all in there, but she wasn't. Now I understand why she didn't bother to say goodbye. It was because she never felt like she belonged at all. She wasn't a card captor or part of the team, so she thought she couldn't fit in.

I quickly stuffed the book into my backpack and left the apartment. I won't get there late but I'm going after her. 

Meiling's POV

I stared up at the starlit sky from the bench I was sitting on in the park. I no longer needed my jacket because it wasn't as cold here as it was back in Japan. I always find it amazing that even on the cloudiest days the stars find a way to shine through it all. I wish I could be more like them, but that won't happen.

Suddenly I heard someone calling my name. It sounded like Syoaran but that was impossible. He was with Sakura back on Japan, or so I thought. When I looked up I found him standing in front of me. For the first time in my life I found myself speechless for a minute until finally I regained my ability to speak. " Syoaran… what…what are you doing here?"

His answer consisted of only one word, " this." Before I could ask what he meant I felt his lips brush against mine. Without warning tears began streaking down my cheeks. This had to be the happiest moment of my life but I just couldn't do it, and pushed him away. The look in his eyes was one of hurt and sadness.

I found myself stuttering, so much I couldn't even make out full sentences. " Y…you, Sakura…"

Before I could finish he placed his finger over my lips and shook his head. " No…Sakura and I…it didn't work. We both realized our hearts were somewhere else. I'm just so sorry it took me this long to finally realize it. Meiling…I love you.."

That was all I needed to hear. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him, snuggling closer to him. " I love you Syoaran, always. And Syoaran?"

He looked down at me smiling. " Yes?"

I leaned up and gave him a light kiss. " Merry Christmas."

Epilogue

Meiling and Syoaran went back to Hong Kong after Christmas. Everyone was glad that Meiling had come back with him. Sakura now was beginning to realize that she had feelings for Eriol who obviously was in love with her as well. 

I'm sure all of you remember the photo album Meiling made for Syoaran, which had no pictures of her; well now that's changed. On the last page of the book, they added a photo. It was of Syoaran and Meiling together. After one of the battles Meiling had fallen asleep and the picture was of Syoaran holding her in his arms, smiling down at her.


End file.
